Eyes of a Goddess
by TwilightAngel464
Summary: Weeks after Vanessa Ives death, Dorian isolates himself within his mansion, never leaving until he notices something, or rather someone odd, but someone different. The young Miss Zara catches his attention, and leaves him to figure what her riddles mean.
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

**Here is my new story on Dorian and his new mystic lover named Zara Delphine.**

 **She is a new performer and actress at the very same theater where John Clare worked, And here is where things will begin and escalate. But being a stranger as well as a foreigner, the citizens of London are not too trusting of her. Especially when she refuses to answer their questions of her homeland.**

 **And the mythology she is from is Greek mythology. Now as for who she is, is gonna be a mystery. A mystery that one, Mr. Dorian grey will have to find out on his own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dorian sat in a chair in front of the main window of his ballroom, staring at the dark clouds that covered the sky of London, with a glass of wine. He listened to the pointless chatter as he sipped the wine from his glass, his gaze never moving from the darkness that would bring rain.

It had been weeks since Lily left after he destroyed her plans. But it hadn't been as long since he heard the news of Vanessa Ives death. He wasn't sure what hurt him the most; Lily leaving him, or hearing of Vanessa' death.

She had left him, but the smell of her sweat and the sound of her voice continued to haunt his mind. She was the only woman who intrigued him as much. Lily was more like him than anything else, but unlike Vanessa, she lacked in interesting conversations, leaving him to see her blossom into something he never thought of her. He admired that fire in her belly, but she became obsessed it, all to the point where he longer wanted her.

Giving her back to Frankenstein seemed like a good idea at the time, but his plans didn't fall through as he underestimated the doctors brutality when it came to her. Instead of turning her into the wife he wanted for him, he let her go as if she was a butterfly trapped in a jar.

Only it wasn't a butterfly he set free. He set free a moth. Drawn to the flame of freedom, only to be brought down by the only one she trusted. The memories of their time together stayed and replayed in his mind, torturing him as he remembered her leaving him, alone in the dark.

Dorian finished the last of his wine before throwing his glass at the window, watching it shatter into pieces. Standing up from his chair, he walked to the window, and saw the dozens of people scurrying about, trying to complete meaningless task before the rain came again.

The city had suffering many losses since that mist came. What happened during that time, he didn't know, nor did he care.

Watching the people complete one task to the other, the streets slowly whined down and every man, woman, and child returned to their homes before the heavy rain began to pour down upon the city.

He saw his breath on the window as he listened to patter of the rain as it fell on the ground and on the rooftop his mansion. Looking out, he saw the carriage driver, delivering people to the tavern, just down the road.

After he was paid, the men within the carriage all rushed to get inside the warm tavern, and out of the rain. The driver whipped his reins and the horse sped off to a new area where he would find more people in need of a ride.

He stayed in the very same spot, watching other people rush around in a frenzy, trying to complete task that needed to be done, but wasn't in time before the rain. It wasn't long until he saw the same carriage driver, dropping off another person, but this one... was different.

They got out, and it appeared to be only one person within the carriage. They stepped out, and they were wearing a long black trench coat with a shrouded hood, leather gloves matching the coat, a dark red belt tied at the waist, and he could see a pair of black boots peeking out from under the coat. The style of the clothing seemed like it was made for a man, but the physique of the stranger wasn't as masculine.

Their waist was thin, and the hips were more rounded into an hourglass figure with long legs.

They paid the driver, and as he sped over, they pulled out an umbrella from within their coat. When the umbrella was opened, the stranger pulled back their hood to reveal a head of long dark wavy hair. It was apparent that this stranger was in fact a woman.

She stepped onto the sidewalk, and look around for the street signs. When she looked towards his mansion, he was stunned by what he saw. The bottom part of her face was covered with a black and red lace mask, and her eyes were hidden by the fringe of the umbrella she held.

Dorian assumed that she was new to the city as she didn't know her way.

Curious, Dorian wiped the fog from his breath off the windows, and stared at the beauty as she walked towards his home. She stopped and looked behind her as she heard a group of men come of the tavern, or more correctly, were being thrown out of the tavern. Around six of them exited the tavern after three were kicked out the door. Four of them went on their way, but the rest of them made their way towards the woman. As soon as she seen them, she replaced her hood over her head and hair, taking on the disguise of a man once again.

Moving away from the window, he sat back in his spot by the window, but he kept a close spot to the window to listen out for any trouble those men may to cause to her. But as soon as he sat down, that's when he heard someone from the tavern start yelling at someone.

"O' lady! Whatcha doin' out the rain? All alone..." One man yelled, obviously drunk based off the slurring in his speech. The womans' disguise didn't fool them enough. "Do ya need some help gettin' home?!"

His friends laughed along with him. Going back to the window, Dorian saw that the woman had disappeared from his sight, and the men were almost out of his sight next. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do something about what may happen to her, but sitting in his mansion no longer seemed fun. Grabbing his coat and umbrella, he left his mansion to look for the woman and the group of men.

The woman was no longer in sight, but he heard the man from before, still calling out to her. He opened his umbrella and sped after the voices he heard.

"Lady, come now. It's too dangerous to be out here on yer' own." He heard another man's voice come from the alley. Based on the choice of words, it sounded like he was talking to a woman. "You never know if someone may come 'n' snatch you away."

"He's right lady." A friend of his agreed. "You'll have better luck if you come with us."

"Come on, We'll be nice," One man said, "And gentle if you're quiet."

Dorian followed the sound of the voices and went down the alley he seen them go down. He wasn't in a rush as he didn't hear any commotion yet. But all that changed when he heard a man cry out in pain. He saw the group of men crowding around the woman, who now had her umbrella and hood down. One man held his knee and while he was distracted, she kicked swiftly in the jaw, and he fell backwards.

One came up behind her n an attempt to restrain her, but she heard his movements. She stomped on his feet before throwing her elbow back to hit him swiftly in the nose,and finally kicking him in the stomach to knock him off his feet.

"AHH! You fucking bitch!" He yelled, but was silenced by another kick to his groin. Another man attempted to charge after her, but she evaded his grasp, and using her umbrella, she struck him in the of his head using the end of it, before using the sharp end to wound her next attacker coming up behind her.

He fell down to the ground and held his eye, before she swung around to wound him even more by hitting him hard in the jaw. He fell on his side, giving up any next attempts he had planned.

"Holy shit! What th' hell lady!?" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders, but was quickly struck in the stomach with her umbrella before getting an elbow to the face. She turned around quickly and using his knee as leverage, she hoisted herself onto his back, hitting the top of his head sharply with her elbow, then using her body weight, she forced herself forward hard enough to flip him off his feet and on top of one his friends, while she got up, completely unharmed.

"Did not touch me." Dorian heard the woman say. She straightened herself out, and turned to look at the heap of men laying down on the ground. "Get out of here now, before you get yourselves killed."

They all got up and walked away from the woman, ignoring Dorian completely and got out of there before she could do anything else. The rain had finally stopped, and Dorian put away his umbrella to get a better look at the mysterious woman. For some reason, she didn't notice him during that entire assault, and not once had she called for help.

She let out a frustrated grunt, and stretched out her arms above her head, loosening up the joint's in her arms and shoulders. She then readjusted her mask before looking up at the night sky. Dorian stood in shock as he watch the mysterious woman remove her mask to allow herself a breath of fresh air.

The mask certainly did no justice to what lay beneath. Dorian studied her face as she gazed into the moon that was just starting to peek out of the clouds. Her skin was fair and almost flawless, with full dark lips, high cheekbones, and dark, mysterious eyes that could charm any man with a single look. Her eye color shone like sapphires, and her hair flown in the wind. She in Dorian eyes, was perfect in every way.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" She asked, never turning her attention from the moon. "I know you're there, hiding in the shadows away from the moonlight. Were you hoping I wouldn't notice you?"

Dorian stepped into the light, and she turned to look at him while she picked straightened out her dress.

"I didn't know you knew I was here." He said stepping forward into her sight, "If I had known that you knew I was present, I would've said something sooner."

"Then tell me; Why were you starring?" She asked him and wrung out the excess water from her hair. "Is my face something interesting to look at, or are you just bored?"

"Neither." He simply replied. "I was simply wondering about when it started raining. I couldn't get a carriage in time, so I was forced to walk."

"That's interesting..." She said as she replaced her hood on her head. "Because I seem to remember you staring at me from your window, while you were drinking. Or rather promptly after you threw you glass at the window.

Dorian cocked his head at her response. She could've seen him from his window, but he didn't break his glass until after she had shown up.

"How did you know that?"

"I saw you from your window,and you have some glass on the bottom of your shoe which makes a little sound when you walk. Now, shall I guess your name?" She turned toward, and pulled the bottom of her gloves to remove to soaked glove from her hand. "Or shall we introduce each other like proper people?"

Dorian chuckled at her humorous remark on how improper this meeting had began.

"Please excuse me manners. My name is Dorian grey." He held is hand out to her which she accepted, before Dorian placed a gentle kiss to the top of her hand.

"Zara Delphine. A pleasure to know that at least some men have some manners in this... gloomy city."

He chuckled at her introduction. "I see that some of the townsfolk haven't given you a proper welcome to our fair city."

"I guess that's my fault to be honest." She grabbed her umbrella and smacked the top of it to knock off the excess water. "I don't exactly look the part of lady."

"Trust me, you look better than the most here." He joked and was rewarded with a small smile. "Well, Miss Delphine, which you like some company home, or do you know where you need to go?"

"Are you sure you want to walk around with someone like me?" She asked him. "I know you watched me fight all those men. Are you afraid you'll be my next Victim?"

Held his arm out to her.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'll back with more!**


	2. Chapter 2: The voice of the water

**Here is the second chapter, and I'm really liking this story a little bit better than my last one, and I hope that this story will last a little longer than the others I have written.**

 **But enough chitchat! Onto the story!**

 **Zara captures Dorian's attention, and gives him something to think about. Not long after their meeting though, he is captured by the voice of a woman. A voice that beckons him to find her. Who she is a mystery, but as mysterious as to what she really is.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Zara stared at his arm, then back at him, as she hesitantly accepted his arm with a small smile on her face.

"Now, where are we off to?" He asked her, as he guided her out of the alley. "Is there an inn you were staying at, or an estate you must return to?"

She replaced her mask on her face before they ventured into the street. "I was looking for the Grand Guignol theater. An old friend of my mother owns the theater, and has promised me employment, if I fit the needed part of the theater."

"The Grand Guignol theater?" Dorian asked, as he remembered the last time he visited there.

"Yes." Zara looked at him. "I suspect you have been there before."

"I have." He said, guiding her to a turn onto the street which led them down to the closed restaurants and stores that would open again in the morning. "I enjoyed the performances and scripts of the plays that were shown there. I heard Sir Vincent lost a few good actors in the past few weeks."

"He has unfortunately." She stated. "That's when I heard about the openings for new actors, and stagehands."

"Which one are you hoping to attain?" he asked her as he stopped them at the crosswalk as a carriage driver drove past them. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Both and neither."

"Both and neither?" He asked. He began leading them closer to the theater. "That is a curious answer."

"I know it is." She simply stated as she looked forward. "I love the art of acting, but I have never took part in it."

"Then why apply for the position, if you're not sure?"

"Because." She said, before stopping in front of a store; a dress shop. "My mother always loved the theater. Always thought that I would find suitable work in it, if it wasn't for a... certain man."

Dorian looked at her again, following her gaze to the silk emerald green dress with a black lace under bust corset that stood in the in the window. She looked at it with a longing. He felt strangely uncomfortable asking his next question.

"Are you here for her instead of yourself?"

She looked ahead of them, and sighed.

"No. I'm here for... something new." He began leading her to the theater again, as she continued. "When I became of age, I left my family and ventured to a new land, into a city where I was treated as peasant. Mainly because I was a young woman, and I was not married. I could barely even find work. I lived on the streets for weeks, until I scraped enough money as a housemaid to leave the city and return home to see my family again. And that's when my mother informed me of Sir Vincent."

"How long was it until you returned home?"

"...Five years."

They then found themselves in front of their destination and were greeted by a tired but cheerful Sir Vincent.

"Ah, Sir Grey, I didn't expect to be out and about at this hour." He said as he shook hands with Dorian. "It's a pleasure to see you again sir."

"Likewise Vincent." Dorian replied.

"And you must be Zara." He said, turning his attention to Zara. "I hope you didn't get lost in the rain."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sir." She removed her mask and shook hands with him. "I did unfortunately , but I ran into Sir Dorian and he guided me here."

"That's wonderful to hear my dear." He said to her before turning attention back to Dorian. "Thank you very much Sir Grey for bringing her here safety. I feared she might run into those ruffians at that dreadful tavern."

"It was a pleasure to ensure that Miss Zara that got to you in good health." He said before turning to Zara and offered her a quick vow. "Bid you both a goodnight. I must return home now. It's getting late and I fear the rain might come back soon."

"Of course. Shall I call for a carriage?"

"That won't be necessary but thank you for the gesture Vincent."

"Well, then perhaps you would like to come and see our new stars audition for their new parts here? Just as a way to say thank you for walking Zara here."

"It was no problem Vincent, but I do accept your invitation."

"Good. Now, we will be starting here at 9:00." He shook hands with him once more. "I will have the door unlocked at that time, so just come on in."

"Thank you Vincent." He said before he offered Zara another peck on the top of her hand. "I anxiously await our next meeting, Miss Zara."

"As do I, Sir Grey." The two turned and went inside the theater to warm up and get their rest for tomorrow morning.

Dorian watched them as the door closed and locked. He stood there, sniffing the wind as he caught a familiar scent; Rose water. He didn't know where it came from, but he suspected it was from the foreign beauty he walked with.

 _'Zara. Miss Zara Delphine.'_

He heard her name in his head again, as he remembered her movements in her battle against those brutes who tried to corner her. Where could a woman learn moves like that? Certainly not in London. But of course, he already noticed she wasn't exactly from here. Still, there was something about her he couldn't figure out. It wasn't her nationality that peeked his interest, it was her way of thinking, Her observation, her way of dealing with conflicts and her fearlessness.

That was something he hasn't seen in a while.

 _~The next morning~_

Dorian awoke to a strange lullaby. He removed himself from his bed, wearing only a loose cotton shirt and trousers, and walked out of his mansion, listening closely to this lullaby that beckoned him to follow. He walked down the street, and kept getting closer to the source as the voice grew louder and clearer.

The voice belonged to woman, and her voice was something he had never experienced before in his long lifetime. The words she spoke were foreign to him, but were spoken in a way that could charm any snake or king.

Dorian found himself at the docks. There were no ships, no captains or sailors to be seen. There was no one in sight, but the voice was still heard, still singing.

The closer he got to this enchanter, the more he became lost to this song. He falls to the ground as the voice then says his name.

 _'Dorian... I feel you coming closer to me...'_

He feels drowsy and confused. He stands again, keeping an ear out for the voice. But he doesn't hear it.

"Where are you?" He whispers to himself. "Who are you?" It's quiet for a little while, but soon he hears her voice again, beckoning him to follow her voice and find her.

 _'I feel you. I feel your desires getting stronger the more you hear me. You are so close...'_

He begins running in the direction of her voice, but struggles to listens.

 _'You're getting colder Dorian... Tell me... what is it you desire?'_

He is panting from the running, but still hears her question. He stops and thinks about why he is so enchanted by her voice. Why is he chasing her, but more importantly, what is the answer to her question?

"I... don't know." He whispers. He stands frozen in his tracks, waiting for her next question. But it never comes, only her voice, still beckoning him to her. Before he moves, he asked another question. "Tell me. What are you?"

Her voice stops, and he is confused. He doesn't hear her anymore, but he hears the water splashing against the docks. He follows the noise to a walkway made for ships and is captivated by he sees; a dark haired woman is swimming in the water, her entire body is completely bare, revealing her flawless porcelain skin. He begins to hear the singing, but this time, he doesn't move, for he knows who is the source of this enchanting song.

 _'I, am what you desire Dorian... Come find me..'_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading, and I'll be back soon._**


End file.
